


Day in the Life of a Lycian General

by MillesMax



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Poor Roy, characters to be added as they appear, maybe idk, this is dumb vent work lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillesMax/pseuds/MillesMax
Summary: Basically just a vent fix of my experiences in Fe6. Not really serious.This work is also on Quotev.com btw





	Day in the Life of a Lycian General

Swords and axes clanged against each other, as the Lycian Army fought against the Etrurians. They were storming Lord Arcardo's castle, in hopes of freeing the people being enslaved on the Western Isles.

As the last Warrior Class was killed, they army stopped for a moment to catch their breath. In that moment, General Roy noticed a shaman lurking in the shadows of the next room. Something in his gut told him that they were important, and that they may join his army. The same feeling told him that Lugh should be the person to talk to the shaman.

Not wanting to put one of his only mages in the line of the shaman's fire, Roy inched closer and used his tactician prowess to try and see the enemy better. Upon closer inspection, the shaman had short green hair like Lugh's. In fact, the shaman looked almost exactly like Lugh, save for the cynical look in his eyes. Could they and Lugh be related?

"Hey, Lugh?" Roy asked the Mage behind him. Lugh turned his head and hummed in response. "Do you have any siblings? Because that shaman looks a lot like you." Roy pointed out. Lugh nodded and walked closer to the shaman, though staying out of firing range.

"Well would'cha look at that. It's my twin, Raigh!" The Mage exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Go talk to him, see if he'll join our cause." Roy ordered, still watching Raigh cautiously.

Lugh walked towards him, not at all being careful. Raigh's head raised slightly, and he got into a battle stance. Roy expected him to relax once he saw that it was Lugh, but his thoughts were proven wrong when a Flux was sent right towards the Mage. Lugh didn't dodge in time, getting hit bad. He raised his fire tome, and shot a fireball towards Raigh. Raigh was near fatally injured.

'Are they trying to kill each other?!' Roy thought, his answer given to him when Lugh shot another fireball, this one much more powerful than the first one. It hit Raigh dead on, and left only a few seconds of his life left. He mumbled something about everyone being fools, and fell backwards lifelessly. Roy stared in shock as Lugh looked back at him and smiled at his new growth. Seconds passed.

"Why in Elimine's name did you do that?!" Roy yelled. Lugh looked at him in confusion. He looked back at Raigh's body, then at Roy, then back to the body. Lugh thought for a moment, and shrugged lamely.

"Oops?" Lugh said rather unapologeticly. Roy groaned and put his face in his hands. Lugh just killed his own brother, and didn't even show signs remorse.

This was not the first time one of his men did something completely idiotic. They had missed perfectly good shots, gotten hit by enemies who could've been labeled as blind, and gone into enemy line of fire when they have nothing to defend themselves with. Even though he did not want to insult the fallen, He had to admit, even some of the deaths were stupid.

Roy prayed to St. Elimine that his army would not be nearly as dumb in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Fratricide- the act of killing your own brother


End file.
